Computer Generated Paradise
by Pandassassin
Summary: Kosuke and his Friend Yuji join [The World], see their adventures through out the world, as they try this magnificent game out for the first time.


Disclaimer: i dont own .hack or anything that I mention, except for the characters.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of school, and successfully awakening the sleeping boy from his 'wonderful' dream. 

"What the hell are you doing Kosuke, its time to go home, get your lazy ass up!" exclaimed Yuji, Kosuke's friend.

Lifting his head from its comfortable position on his desk, and after wiping the long strand of drool trailing from his mouth, he began to pack up his things when Yuji interrupted him.

"hey check this out" he pulled out a black game box, with the words 'The World R:2' on it "this is the online game everyones been playing, I thought you might want to check it out. I haven't played it yet, so you should pick up a copy after school and we can check it out together later on. Not to mention I hear that a lot of girls from our school play it" said Yuji, winking at the last part.

"fine whatever, I'll pick up a copy on my way home okay, and its not because of the girls its just I have nothing else better to do" said Kosuke, as he finished packing up his things.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight, I have some homework to do but I'll get on when I'm done. You'll recognize me when you see me." Yuji said as he waved his friend good bye.

"Okay, later" and with that the two friends went their separate ways.

* * *

The door slid open as Kosuke approached, as he entered, he looked at the displays of the new PSP games that were lined up on his right. 

"Anything that I can help you with sir?" asked the old cashier, staring curiously at Kosuke, as if expecting him to pull a gun out and start to rob the place.

"Uh, yeah I heard that theres some new game that's out, something like the land R:4" said Kouske scratching his head, trying his hardest to remember the title.

The old man chuckled a bit and then said "you must mean 'The World R:2', let me check if we have any in stock" as he said this, he walked over to the back of the room. "Yeah we have some left, would you like one?" hollered the old man from the back room.

"yeah sure," replied Kosuke, after he paid for his new game, he walked out and hurriedly started the long trek towards his home, hoping that it would even run on the crappy machine that he calls a computer.

* * *

When he got home, he kicked off his shoes and and flung his backpack on the side of the door and rushed upstairs to his room, Lucky for him, his mom wasn't home yet so he wouldn't get scolded for leaving his things lying around. As he got into his room, he rushed to his computer and booted up his PC. 

After five minutes of him beating his computer for being to slow he finally was able to pop in the first disk which took about twenty minutes, and another twenty for the second. At last when all the programs were downloaded, Kosuke double clicked the little 'The World R:2' icon on his desktop, and put on his M2D.

Passing swiftly through all the terms of agreement and other legal mumbo jumbo he, after about an hour of setting up, finally made it to the character creation screen.

* * *

First he chose his class, an Adept Rogue, he was a Rogue when WoW was the "best" game out and he liked the class. He then chose Twin Blade, and Steam Gunner as his Sub-Classes. Next he chose his hair style, slicked back, crimson, and sort of spiky hair, ending with a long, and thin pony tail at the end that went down to his mid-back. 

He wore a white leather Breast plate over a black sleeveless shirt, with tip-less black leather gloves with a white stripe going up the side, which went up to his elbow. He wore three belts around his waist, white, then black, then white again. He had slightly baggy pants, that were tucked into his black and white armored boots. After a little while of thinking up a name, he finally stuck with Altair, after the alpha Aquila star.

Finally he was done, he clicked create, then suddenly he was plunged into darkness.

* * *

Altair opened his computer generated red and blue eyes, he found himself inside a room with stone floors and walls. Off to the side there were a couple of players trading and a few feet away, there was a PC leaning against the wall. with messy blue hair. He wore a vest , finger-less gauntlets, and boots, all were black with a cobalt trim. 

" Yuji, I presume?" said Altair as he stared questioningly at the guy leaning against the wall.

"BINGO! how did u know it was me kosuke?" queried Yuji

"simple, I knew you're favorite colors were black and blue, oh and by the way while were here, the names Altair"

"okay and also while were here the names Cygnus. so, what do you want to do, want to go train somewhere?"

"sure" they turned and walked back to the Chaos Gate. "do you know how to work this thing?" asked Altair staring questioningly at Cygnus.

"yeah, you just need to pop in a few words and BAM! your in a field simple huh? Oh before we forget, lets exchange member address' so that I can invite you into my party."

After a little bit of trial and error they finally figured out how to exchange member address' and Altair was invited into Cygnus' party. "okay lets go to Delta: Courageous engaging daydream." and with those words, they were whisked away to their first adventure in 'the World'

* * *

Once they arrived, they found themselves in a plain of some sort. "hey i think were supposed to get the symbols from the treasure chests on the alters" said Cygnus 

"how do you know?"

"well it actually tells you when you open your map, and to make things even more convenient, they marked all the alters on the map" he pointed out.

"oh...I knew that" replied Altair.

"okay then lets do this!" After their little chat, they went around the map taking out all the monsters so that they could level up. by the time all the symbols had been collected, they had leveled to three. "all right, lets go to the beast statue." they then began to go to the center of the map, where the temple that housed the beast statue was located.

When they got to the entrance of the temple, the ycould hear voices echoing from inside the temple.

"You can keep the item inside the chest, but in exchange, I get your life" the disembodied voice echoed from the inner sanctum of the temple, to the two standing at the entrance.

"is it-" a high pitched scream interrupted Altair "just me or does that sound bad?"

"its probobly just someone getting PK'd no biggy that happens all the time, here in 'the world' so we might as well just wait out here for them to be done" replied Cygnus, obviously not interested in playing the hero.

"well I don't know about you, but I'm not going to just sit here while someone is in trouble" exclaimed Altair as he took off down the stairs.

"what an idiot" and with that Cygnus ran in after him.

* * *

As they burst into the room, they saw a young, green haired girl, on her knees stairing up into the face of a tall man with black hair covering his left eye, above him, he held what looked like a huge sword, ready to slice the girl in two. Imediently, the two friends rushed in to help. 

Altair ran forward and grabbed the girl and carried her off to the side as Cygnus dug his fist into the side of the mans head, successfully knocking him off balance. "what the hell" said the man as he turned to get a good look at whoever just crashed his party.

"stay here, we'll take care of him" whispered Altair to the girl as he rushed to aid his friend.

"How dare you attack Ubel of Kestrel, I WILL PK YOU ALL!" roared the very pissed off Ubel.

"see what you got us into, stupid kos...I mean Altair" said Cygnus as he dodged a swing from the raging PKer.

"you know what, just shut up and KICK HIS ASS!" exclaimed Altair after running forward and slashing a few times at Ubel.

the fight went on for a while, and because of the huge level difference, they barely even took half of his life. "oh shit this is going to take a while" sighed Altair. just then the Ubel made a horizontal slash aiming strait for Altairs abdomen, one more hit would kill Altair, and because it came so suddenly he had no time to react.

CLANG green hair obscured Altair's vision for an instant, then he realized what happened. The girl had jumped infront and had blocked using her equally large blade. "sorry for taking so long, I was still a bit shocked, but i'll fight this guy with you guys." and with that the battle comenced, this time it was three against one.

luckily the girl had some restoring items so she healed everyone to full. after a bit they finally beat him down to 10 life but all of them were about to die, and she had run out of healing drinks. "man were screwed, this is the last time I listen to one of your retarded ideas Altair" panted Cygnus as he parried another one of Ubel's strikes.

"If you didn't want to do this, then you should have stayed outside" said Altair as he slashed a couple of times at Ubel.

"You guys can fight all you want when were done, lets just kill this guy." said the green haired girl. suddenly Ubel changed direction, and went from attacking Cygnus to heading strait for the girl.

A blur passed by Cygnus and Altair, and headed strait for Ubel, passing strait through him, Ubel collapsed onto the stone floor.

standing off to the side, a man in silver and blue armor stood, helping up the green haired girl who had fallen after getting freaked out by the sudden charge of Ubel.

"Are you okay?" asked the man

"yeah I'm fine, thanks Constantine." replied the girl

"umm pardon me, but who are you?" asked Altair staring strait at the new guest.

"Hi I'm Constantine, and I take it you've already met my friend Lyra" replied the silver clad hero.

"Oh I am so sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Lyra, thank you two for saving me" said Lyra as she bowed to her two saviors.

"It's no problem" replied the two in unison.

"we should be going" pointed out Constantine, to Lyra as he headed off towards the warp point after waving good bye to the two. "thanks for saving Lyra, I'll see you guys around" he said as he passed Altair and Cygnus

"Um, here" said Lyra as she gave Altair and Cygnus her Member Address "thanks again for your help and invite me to a party next time you guys are on, later"

"later" replied the two. and with that they were left alone inside of the temple with the body of Ubel laying face down on the tiled floor. The two walked towards the warp point and warped back to Mac Anu.

"well that was fun, not bad for our first day here in 'the world' but alas I have to log off because it's already late and its way passed my bedtime, so later Altair, see you tomarrow" said Cygnus

"alright good night, see you tomarrow" replied Altair just before Cygnus logged off and then he to, logged off for the night.

* * *

well that was my first dot hack fic, so please read and review and i'll update when i have time, plz feal free to send some constructive critisizm my way, and i'll see you at my next update, L8r. 


End file.
